Beautiful People
by Iloveulquihime
Summary: Fourteen year old Ulquiorra swore to himself that he would save Orihime Inoue. A singer/prostitute, she disappears from the casino and they meet again years later, watch is happen as Ulquiorra 'saves' her and watch their love bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I'm actually really nervous to post it, but it would be really great if you reviewed at the end, thanks! Have fun reading!**

The dirty, drab and boring dark halls. The smell of mould and rainwater seeping through the walls. You walk down just a little bit further and what do you find. A poker table, blackjack table, pool table and other casino games. There is also a stage in the corner of the room. Dimly lit by stage lights that had almost burned out. Three microphones, a lonely guitar, dusty drum set and a black piano, the keys turning a creamy colour from their original gleaming white.

This was the overall assessment of the casino his father gambled at every night. And when Ulquiorra first walked in here he could tell that this was the place where you went if you wanted to win and lose; gain and give away. This was the place you came to gamble. For your life, your money, your pride. Whatever the reason, you came here to gamble. This was 'Undergroud'.

Thirteen year old Ulquiorra came here with his father one night, on his thirteenth birthday infact. His father had told him earlier "You _c_ continue my work here, you _will_ succeed me" he was told this in a stern voice.

Now that he was here though..."I'm not so sure I want to continue my fathers 'legacy'" he told himself. His first night here he had walked along the stained reddish-brown carpet across to the poker table. Already sitting there was a man with orange hair, sitting next to him was a similar looking kid. Around the same age as Ulquiorra.

Next to the orange haired guy was one with silver hair and a smile, the child next to him, also round the same age as Ulquiorra, had the same silver hair but a creepier smile. These fathers had also brought their kids with them tonight.

"So, Aizen, it looks like you have kept your side of the deal up" said the silver haired man. (Aizen is Ulquiorra's dad for the purpose of this story). "As have you, Shigeru" Aizen replied. "Would you ever doubt us" asked the orange haired man. "Yes" Aizen replied bitterly. "Wow that stings, Aizen" replied the man; Shigeru. "Why are you so surprised" Aizen countered.

'Why did Aizen always have something to say' Ulquiorra thought. "Sit down" Aizen ordered him. He took the chair next to the one his father was about to sit on. The wooden seat was uncomfortable but made no noise when he sat down. Aizen's story a little different. Wen Aizen sat on the chair he slouched down in it, like it was a couch, like it was actually comfortable, and when he sat down the chair legs creaked.

The other thirteen year old boys were sitting sternly in their chairs, backs straight and shoulders rigid. This was how Ulquiorra was sitting too. Where as their fathers were sitting slouched and comfy; like they were relaxing.

Aizen bent down and whispered in his ear. "That one is Masaru" Aizen discreetly pointed to the orange haired man. "And his son is known as Isamu" Ulquiorra took in the information. "This one is Shigeru" Aizen said, also pointing subtly at him while he informed Ulquiorra who he was. "His son, Katsumi" this new information also processed in Ulquiorra's mind. "They are your biggest enemies" Ulquiorra eyes darkened threatenly. He also saw these looks on Isamu and Katsumi.

Then the beer came in rounds and the game went in forever and ever. By the time the game was over Aizen had lost more money than he had gained, as did Shigeru, but Masaru had come out on top. The boys took one last glance at each other then turned swiftly and followed their fathers out of the casino at different directions.

As they came here more often Ulquiorra noticed the regular singer that came out onto the stage. But one night it was different. The singer was announced but with additions. The commentator for the night had announced "GIVE IT UP FOR THE ONE AND ONLY KAZUMI AND HER THREE ACCOMPANIMENTS, RANGIKU, RUKIA AMD ORIHIME!"  
And on que the four girls walked out.

Kazumi, like usual went to the middle microphone but then the three girls around the age of twelve came out onto the stage and took the microphones behind the the lead one. The song started. A slow, sad and high-pitched song, ones that would only sound good being sung by a girl. But the harmony and back up was even higher, but the twelve year old girls managed to pull it off perfectly.

Especially the one with caramel-coloured hair and blue hairpins that accentuated the highlights in her hair. In his opinion she was the most beautiful of them all and her name fit her perfectly. Ori-hime; 'Woven Princess'. The others were beautiful but didn't catch his eye like she did.

Her perfect silvery-blue eyes glinted as she sung backup. He did notice though that Isamu was captured by the pitch black hair and the violet eyes of the shorter girl; Rukia, he remembered her name was. And Katsumi captured by the sea blue eyes and the dandelion blonde hair of Rangiku.

It was strange, these boys were meant to be his enemies but after a year had gone by they decided that they just couldn't hate each other. So they had to pretend, when their fathers were by the bar getting drinks, getting drunk and what not, they would talk about school, life and the three attractions on the stage. But this conversation would never go down well with their fathers so they kept it secret for the purpose of their friendship.

The auburn haired girl grew in him over the years. Sometimes she would even come home with them, but he would never see her, but he would always hear her screaming in pain and agony at night when his father thought he was alseep. He wondered if the other girls got raped by Isamu and Katsumi's fathers. He also wondered if they had the urge to kill their fathers when these girls were in pain.

Over the year, he had come to hate his father, he never really liked his father because he was cruel, merciless and didn't deserve to live. He also talked about these situations with Isamu and Katsumi. And they has also come to hate their fathers.

Night after night, he would listen to Orihime sing and feel mesmerized, what was this feeling he got inside his chest when he heard his father hurt her in ways that weren't meant to happen to twelve year old girls.

And this was why the three boys admired the girls, even though they might have been raped, beaten and pained every night, they never showed it. They covered their bruises and never complained to anyone, they never cried on stage and they never cried when unspeakable things were happening to them. Only the occasional scream, but nothing more.

These girls were string and they deserved better than they life they had. They deserved to be going to school, to have more than three friends, to have more than having to come to an illegal casino to sing for drunk men and underage children. They deserved better. But then again, if she didn't have this life Ulquiorra would have never known this 'Woven Princess' and would never have fallen in love with her.

And when he realized he had fallen in love he never wanted to turn back. That was when he swore to himself that he would save this girl from the horrible nightmare of a life and make her love him too.

Wow, this chapter was a little depressing wasn't it, but it gets better, trust me, I'm not a depressed person or anything. I don't know why but getting reviews knowing that people like my story really helps me to continue writing he next chapter and makes me feel a sense of pride. So please review and remember I don't accept flames ;)

See you next chapter  
Iloveulquihime~  
(P.S. Sorry about the shortness they will get longer, I promise!)

Oh and the name thing will be cleared up later!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, chapter 2, wow, sorry about the wait, I guess I'm just a really lazy person, but this chapter is sorta long, anyway, I HAVE NO EXCUSES, and I'm sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more often ;D. Remember to review, thanks, baiiiiiii :D**_

Ulquiorra was startled awake from his dream, or was it a nightmare. Either way, it still brought back bad memories.

Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen the beauty in years. 'Orihime' he thought to himself. He had never forgotton her face, her flawless 11 year old face. Then when he saw her when she was 13 she was blossoming in a beautiful girl. Then when he reached the age of 17 he stopped seeing her at the casino, that was when she was 15 and was overwhelmingly amazing.

At the age of 18 his father died and he stopped going there. Isamu, when his father died had been adopted into the Kurosaki family and was now referred to as Ichigo. Which both of the preferred. Katsumi; or Gin -as he was called now - had run away from home at the age of 16 and lived with Ulquiorra for a year then he moved around the block for some independence.

All of them 18 years of age and yet they hadn't seen Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia in years. So tonight them decided to go to the casino that they hadn't been to in a year or so.

At 6:00 they met at the stairs that led down into the illegal casino. "Anyone really want to go first" Ichigo voiced audibly. "Ya can do the honors" Gin said. "If your that eager" he added. "Um, no thanks I think I'll go second" Ichigo said. "Chicken" Gin whispered. "What was that!" Ichigo asked. "Nothin', nothin' at all" Gin said slyly. "You don't want to go in first either" Ichigo accused. How long had they been standing here arguing like toddlers. "Maybe I wi-" Gin was cut of by Ulquiorra who pushed passed them both and started walked down the moss covered stairs. "Fearless that one is, fearless" Gin said. "Damn right" Ichigo agreed.

Both Ichigo and Gin followed closely behind Ulquiorra. When they reached the end of the stairs they heard the slur of drunk people, the cries of happiness from a win, the groans of disagreement from loses but no singing only drab, tasteless music.

They walked in and sad down at one of the poker tables. The fabric tabletop covered in stains of alcohol, coffee and water. At fat man around his mid forties came and stood behind their playing table. His distasteful green vest hanging open from his beer gut.

He smelt of alcohol and drugs. "Game" the man asked. "No we're fine" Ulquiorra replied. "Oh, why not!" Gin complained loudly, definitely showing his disappointment with Ulquiorra. "Because he said we're not" Ichigo replied. "How come he gets to decide" Gin continued to complain. "Cause he's the oldest, would you shut up!" Ichigo finalized. "Whatever" Gin said. Ichigo sighed in relief. "Only by a few months" Gin mumbled. "I'm going to kill you" Ichigo replied.

"Your both acting like children" Ulquiorra cut into the conversation. "Speak for yourself!" Ichigo countered. Gin snickered. "I rest my case" Ulquiorra said. "Let's go" Ulquiorra concluded their conversation.

They walked away from the poker table to sit at one of the tables near the front of the stage waiting hopefully that they had chosen the right night to see Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime.

Fortunately they were not disappointed when the lights in the casino dimmed to an eery yellow colour and the stage became pitch black.

Two bright, white spotlights lit up the centre of the stage, the perfect circles of the stage lights only a few centimetres apart. This gave the effect that there was only going to be two people on the stage, only two, not three. The lights in the casino dimmed even more to the point of blackness, the only light coming from the spotlights lighting the stage. Soon after the lights can been turned off, small, individual lights lit up the tables that were occupied, this included people playing the various casino games.

As Ulquiorra looked around the casino he could see that everyone in the casino had stopped what they were doing and had turned expectantly towards the stage. As if they knew what or who would be coming onto the stage, everyone gave their undivided attention to the still empty stage, but their attention wasn't for the stage it was for the performance.

A high piano tune, accompanied by a soft violin stroke began to play. Then a voice joined in.

"Everybody ready?" A short black haired girl with cobalt eyes asked the other two occupants in the room backstage. "When haven't I been ready Rukia?" A tall woman with a generous bust, flowing blonde hair and sky blue eyes replied jokingly. "Hmmmm, never" Rukia replied to Rangiku. Both short and tall girl then turned to the last occupant in the room. An average height teenage girl with orange autumn leaf coloured hair that fell to her waist, straight but curling slightly at the end, her deep silver eyes showing only slight nerves, her generous bust straining against the dress she was wearing.

"How about you?" Rukia asked. "I'll see you guys on stage" Orihime replied with her bright, warm smile. "Okay, see you out there!" Rangiku said, both she and Rukia turned towards the rusty metal door that lead out to behind the red stained curtain that when lifted revealed the stage and the audience. "Break a leg" Orihime said to both of them, as she always did.

Rukia and Rangiku both hummed their agreement at the same time not turning towards Orihime. Rangiku stepped in front of Rukia and grabbed hold of the small metal handle that was attached to the door when she heard their song music start to play.

She pulled the handle towards the floor and gave the rusty door a slight pushing they exited the room. Rangiku and Rukia saw the curtain start to lift so they started walking a little faster, they walked under the small opening at the bottom of the curtain, Rangiku taking a breath and started singing into the microphone that she had been provided with.

Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Gin saw two figures walking out onto the prepared stage the taller one preparing to sing.

_Rangiku:"She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor"_  
_"Her image is distorted screaming 'is it worth it anymore?'"_

_Rukia: "Are you sacred of the things that they might put you through?"_  
_"Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?"_

The music continued to play, but still there was no Orihime, leaving disappointment deep within Ulquiorra. Still, he couldn't deny that Rangiku and Rukia were exceptional singers too. So he decided that he might as well enjoy the good voices.

_Orihime: "You're not the only one so let them criticize"_  
_"You're untouchable when you realize"_

Orihime's voice drifted from somewhere in the casino, everybody turning their heads to trying to pinpoint where Orihime's voice was coming from, it sounded like it was coming from the back of the room.

_All together: "Change, change your life, take it all"_  
_"We're gonna sick together know well get through it all"_  
_"Change, change your life take it all (take it all)"_  
_"You're gonna use it to become what you've always know (become what you've always known)"_

Rukia took it upon herself to do the back up in the chorus, and from then on in the song it was mentally decided between the three performers that Rukia would be doing backup. (A.N: The brackets in the song are the backup parts)

_Rangiku: "His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name"_  
_"Just another subtle feeling but nobody there to feel the pain"_

_Orihime: "They can whip you bring you down, down to the sides"_  
_"But they will never get to the heart you hold inside"_  
_"You're not the only one so let them criticize"_  
_"You're in touchable when you realize"_

_Rangiku and Orihime: "Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)"_  
_"We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all"_  
_"Change, change your life take it all (take it all)"_  
_"You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)"_

_All together: "Change, change your life, take it all, change your life and take it all"_  
_"Change, change your life take it all, change your life and take it all"_  
_"You got the right to show the world something never seen"_  
_"We wanna hear you scream it out, you're not alone!"_

All of them holding the long note in perfect harmony, Orihime's voice being the highest in pitch. There was a music instrumental and then Rangiku held a perfect note that brightened up the song. And because Rukia was singing backup it was Orihime's time to solo.

_Orihime: "Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)_  
_Orihime:"We're gonna stick together know we'll get through it all (we're invincible)"_  
_All together: "Change, change your life, take it all (change your life and take it all)"_  
_"You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)_

The song finished and the instruments died out, there was a second pause and then the crowd erupted into claps and cheers for their favourite singers. Everyone stood up and as Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Gin got a better look at Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku they realized how much they had grown since the last time they had saw the three.

Rukia had grown a little, not that it was very noticeable, her midnight hair was longer and fell to the middle of her back, her violet eyes had become deeper in colour and her chest had filled out a little bit, the black dress accentuated them more, but only Ichigo would have noticed her growth.

Her dress was a pitch black and reached barely to mid thigh, her cream white legs showing. The dress was tight up until her small waist where it flowed out slightly and then closed at her thigh. There was a lace top that disappeared down into a fabric now that was attached to the dress then the dress fell in pleats that branched out from the bow. It accentuated her figure well. _Maybe a bit too well_... Ichigo thought to himself.

Rukia's makeup was done in dark colours, blacks and purples that matched her eye colour. The two colours were blended together, the purple covering most of her eye lid and the black surrounding it. Her eye liner was simple, a winged line and her water line was lined. She looked like a dark queen.

Rangiku had also grown but the change was more noticeable, her legs were longer but not tanned a lot. Her breasts were a very generous size and were almost spilling out of her tight dress, which was also black, although her eyes remained the same colour. _Just as I remember..._ Gin mulled in his head.

Rangiku's dress was very tight it accentuated her slim waist and large breasts. The dress was a boob-tube style, a heart shape at the top and then was just tight and plain black fabric that ended at also barely mid thigh. The only pattern at the bottom of the dress being the lace that ran up from the end of the dress to just below where her hip started. Her dress was simple but pretty.

Her make-up was heavy her eye shadow as black as her dress, she had on a 'cat liner' eye liner look that made her sky blue eyes look bluer than before. _Beautiful_ Gin concluded in his mind. _Although I'm sure she would look as beautiful without all the dress up..._ He added.

Orihime who hadn't grown much taller, looked very mature for her age of 16. Her breasts also very large, rivaling Rangiku's easily. Her silver eyes were also deeper in colour and her slightly tanned legs looked like they went on forever. The dress she was wearing also accentuated her flat stomach, slim waist and large chest.

The dress she wore was a deep red colour, but still matched with her unusual hair colour. The dress was made of silk and also had a heart shaped top except had a strap over one shoulder which had flowers patterning it. The dress then fell down to mid thigh and a sash type pattern near the waist. It was simple yet appealing. _Very appealing_... Ulquiorra noted to himself.

Her make-up was smokey using natural matte colours, silvers and greys. Her eyes were darkened by mascara and liquid eye liner. And on her lips she sported a fire engine red. The look making her look like a devil._ A sexy devil at that..._ Ulquiorra thought to himself.

But behind all her cover up of makeup and dresses he could see a lost girl that needs dot be saved. Call it a fairy tale if you will. But Ulquiorra was determined to save his 'damsel in distress'. The same went for Ichigo and Gin. They were all going to be 'prince charmings' is silver shining armor because they knew that these girls were 'the ones' as cheesy as that sounded to all of them.

The three girls bowed politely said their thanks and walked behind the curtain towards back stage, much to the three guys' disappointment.

"Was that really them!" Rukia squealed in delight. "Omg, it was!" Orihime replied with just as much enthusiasm. "What should we do?!" Rangiku added into conversation. "I don't know! Should we talk to them?!" Orihime replied. When they were younger they had dreamed of those three guys to save them from the hell hole of a life they lived.

But then the guys had disappeared from the illegal casino until now, so you could probably understand their excitement. They all wore dreamy looks, daydreaming about being saved from the orphanage they still lived at, being saved from singing in the dirty casino, saved from lived and give them new lives.

They walked out of backstage, still wearing their stage clothes. Orihime taking off some of the foundation she was wearing, not liking the weight of the makeup on her face and didn't like the feeling if her face being suffocated.

They walked over to the guys and started their nervous talk. They separated into pairs: Rukia and Ichigo, Rangiku and Gin and Ulquiorra and Orihime.

Ulquiorra led Orihime to a quiet part of the casino and bought her a drink from the bar on the way over to where they now stood. Orihime decided that she would start the conversation.

"Hi, my name is Orihime Inoue, what's yours?" She asked sweetly. "Ulquiorra Schiffer" he replied politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Orihime replied, a warm smile lighting up her face, she was feeling giddy and airy around Ulquiorra already. "The pleasure is all mine" he answered. _Yep he's the one... _Orihime decided in her head.

**_Hey guys, chapter 2, wow, sorry about the wait, I guess I'm just a really lazy person, but this chapter is sorta long, anyway, I HAVE NO EXCUSES, and I'm sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more often ;D. Remember to review, thanks, baiiiiiii :D_**

**_Cya next time guys_**

**_Iloveulquihime1~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, so I've noticed that separation and changes of profiles haven't been showing up properly on the story so I'm gonna try and fix that but here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :'( Kubo does, if I did there would be stuff going down... I also don't own the song either, all credit goes to Evanescence and her amazing voice, oh...how I wish I could sing like her :( anyway, on with chapter 3!_**

_'What am I meant to talk about now!' _Orihime thought worriedly, their short conversation growing increasing awkward at a steady rate. '_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?...' _She chanted over and over in her head.

"So uh...what's your favourite colour?" She mentally face palmed. _'Whats your favourite colour?' _Her inner self flushed in embarrassment, although she tried not to show her embarrassment ton the outside, Ulquiorra caught the slight flush on her cheeks that run up from her neck.

_'That must have sounded so childish, and he seems so mature, he probably thinks I have some sort of brain disorder or something!' _She scolded herself, her face scrunching up in an angry look, although Ulquiorra had no idea why.

"Green" he answered eventually. "Oh, that's nice, like the colour if your eyes...uh-what's your favourite number?"_ 'What is this? Preschool?'_ She questioned herself. 'Why am I even asking these questions?'

"Four" he once again answered her childish question with one word. "Well, my next performance is on soon sooooo, can stay if you would like but I'm not sure olds you would want to.." She trailed off awkwardly, realising she had been talking to him so casually, like she had known him forever.

"I think that I will stay, you have a lovely voice" he answered her. '_God, he's so formal when he talks! I feel like telling him to loosen up a little bit'_ but as she thought this she blushed from his comment. "Then again, you might just be lip syncing" he added.

Her blush immediately faded from her cheeks. '_Bastard!, how dare he say that I was lip syncing!'_ She screamed at him in her head. She smiled sarcastically at him. "Thanks" she said in a bitter-sweet tone.

"Just saying, you're not the first one to try and impress me..." He added. _'What an ass! I wasn't trying to impress him in the first place! You know what they say though "pretty face, bad attitude...or maybe they don't say that...' _"Uh, yeah,I'll see you later" she concluded and turned then started walking away.

'_What the hell is his problem anyway? It was a conversation then he was suddenly accusing me of lip syncing then he was bragging about his looks and how all the girls drool over him...although he is pretty sexy...but he still doesn't need to broast about it! He could be more modest...'_ She thought to herself as she walked off.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Orihime met Rukia and Rangiku at backstage once again. Both of their cheeks flushed with a pink tint from taking to Ichigo and Gin. While their cheeks were red from embarrassment from compliments or just being around the two guys whereas Orihime's cheeks were red with annoyance, they were puffed up in an angry manner.

"He was so nice and dreamy" Rukia cooed Rangiku soon joining in. "Mhm, I know, Gin was so nice" Rangiku blushed once again. "How about you Hime, what about Ulquiorra?" Rukia questioned. "He was an ass" she said simply, annoyance from him twisted into her words.

"But he seems so nice!" Rangiku cried loudly. "Yes, he did, he accused me of lip syncing!" Orihime's exclaimed. Both other girls occupying the room gasped dramatically an dint sarcastically.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard" Rangiku mumbled under her breath. And when Rangiku promised something, it was almost certain that it was going to happen. Ulquiorra should certainly fear for his life.

.o0o.o0o.

Appearing on stage once again, Orihime didn't bother to spare one glance in Ulquiorra's direction even though his eyes were glued to her. As was Gins and Ichigos, to Rangiku and Rukia.

Their new song giving the room a haunting atmosphere that sent chills down the spines of everyone. The woman, unlike the other time were not placed on the stage but scattered variously around the dark room. Rangiku and Rukia on the sides and Orihime up the back, although she was not visible they could hear her voice.

Rangiku and Rukia were the only ones with sterile white spotlights shining above them form someplace unknown within the room. Whereas Orihime was appearing here and there, whispering in people's ears, appearing for seconds in front of people and then suddenly disappearing.

Nobody knew how she got around so fast but it put on for a good performance, adding to the mysterious atmosphere that had settled in the room the minute the song had started. The room, although it looked cheap, seemed to be able to afford good lighting, probably because the performances were the main attraction to the casino.

At random intervals, fake lighting streaks would flash frighteningly, making Orihime visible for a second to the searching eyes of the room. The lightning flashes would scare some people, making them jump slightly out of their chairs and then they would continue to tell their friends that they weren't scared and just that their chair was uncomfortable and they needed to move around.

The song, was a perfect choice to end the night on. Haunted by Evanescence was being sung in perfect pitch. The violins, pianos and guitars on the instrumentals added to the environment that the room currently sat in. And haunting it was indeed.

The high voices, the flashes of lighting, the spotlights, the harmony. Everything beautiful yet mysterious, hidden yet exposed, dark yet light; all at once.

Suddenly the orange haired beauty flashed in front on Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Gin's table. "Hunting you...I can smell you..." Orihime sung. The disappeared and flashed near Ulquiorra's head. He didn't notice she was there until she whispered eerily in his easy finished her sentence. _"...alive" _then she was gone in the next strike of lightning.

"Your heart pounding in my head" nowhere to be seen.

Several short flashes of lightning occurred but made no sound. "_I know you're still there"_ the lights on the stage switched on and surprising all three women were standing on the stage.

It took a few seconds for everybody's eyes to adjust to the sudden contrast in lighting but there were three district figure on the stage.

"Watching me,wanting me, I can feel you pull me down"  
"Fearing you, loving you, watching me"

The guitar solo started and so did the smoke machines. The smoke danced around the room, acting like a grey mist, slightly blocking curious, watchful eyes from view of the black stage.

The chorus was sung once again and then they all disappeared for the second time. Like a the grey smoke they just left suddenly...without a trace.

.o0o.o0o.

The three young women walked through the red steel backstage door, it looked like something out of a video game. (shhh, Ellie don't judge me, I was thinking about L4D). Their cheeks were flushed red from the heat of the drab casino.

"God all that moving around is really getting to me!" Orihime commented. "I'm getting too old for this" Rangiku joked, but groaning convincingly. "Haha, it was a good show though" Rukia commented. "Everyone was...staring" Orihime said. "Well...what else are they meant it do?" Rukia asked. "I don't know they could like talk or something..." Orihime offered. "But then what would be the point of all the smoke and costumes and...and whatever else we use?" Rangiku asked.

"I guess you're right" Orihime sighed. "But I guess that it would not be so nerve racking if I knew that people wouldn't be looking at us the whole time, don't you guys get nervous!" Orihime finished. "Well, we don't do as much a you" Rukia offered. "Well you should, it's not like your worse than me" Orihime refuted. But both other occupants in the room both wore wary faces until one of them burst.

"Are you kidding me! You're amazing! Us compared to you makes us look really bad!" Rangiku said, not in an angry way, but giving more of an intense compliment. "What! How could you think that! You guys are just as good, even better! Why am I even lead?" Orihime asked. "Because you're the best, you've just got to face it" Rukia said.

"But, don't think that you're not good guys, you're perfect!" Orihime rebutted. "Okay, okay, we get it, we're good too" Rangiku submitted to Orihime's wishes. Rukia was wearing a face that said she agreed too. "Good, now we have to go...home" Orihime said. "Yep, I guess we do" Rukia sighed.

.o0o.o0o.

"We have to come here again...and soon!" Ichigo beamed brightly. Gin nodding his head enthusiastically. "Why are you asking me?" Ulquiorra asked. "...yea, why are we asking you" Ichigo agreed. "I dunno, you said yourself before that he was the oldest" Gin replied.

"Touché motherfucker" Ichigo finalized. "Fine we can come back next Saturday" Ulquiorra decided. "Fine by me" Gin said. "Me too" Ichigo answered. "Meet at my house at the same time and then we will come again" Ulquiorra finalized. _God it sounds like he's dealing drugs or something..._ Ichigo thought before the group of three broke up and left the casino.

.o0o.o0o.

"You guys ready?" Rukia asked. "Ugh, even though I don't wanna be I am" Rangiku complained. Rangiku pulled out her black jumper out oh her white bag with red floral print on it.

After their shows were over they had to return to...there. When all three women had changed into a pair of black leggings and a plain singlet they all put their 'show props' in their bags to head 'home'. Or their definition nor what they called home.

Orihime stood up and slipped on some small black ballet flats and picked up her abstract print backpack and slung one of the straps over her shoulder. She opened the very front pocket of the and pulled out two little blue flower pins, which her actually clips. She slipped them into her orangey-red hair and they held back her bangs, like they usually did, making her look younger.

Rukia also stood up, her deep violet bag on one arm, her feet clad in gladiator sandals. All three marched through the crowd of people that swarmed around them after they exited backstage. A large, muscular, wearing all black came over and lead the way outside, his shirt had capital letters printed on it, reading "security". He hailed a taxi for them and opened the door.

All three of them girls squished into the backseat, naturally Rukia was pushed into the middle seat because she was the smallest, but this didn't come without a price, usually Rangiku or Orihime would have purplish bruises the next day from Rukia fighting not to be out in the middle seat.

And tonight was no different. As Rangiku and Orihime quickly scrambled to each side of the car to push Rukia into the middle seat she jumped out and refused to get in the car until someone would get into the middle seat.

But they found themselves driving 'home'...with Rukia in the middle seat grumbling about how unfair it was that she always had to the sit in the middle. But that finally subsided about ten minutes later when they pulled up outside a shadowing house, it was in darkness but there were small square windows that would be seen with lights on.

At the front of the building there was a fading, wooden sign stuck into the unkempt grass at the front of the house. It read "Karakura Orphange". The words were simple, painted in white, nothing really haunting about them. But this was only the front.

The three jumped out of taxi, paid the driver and took a 'leisurely' walk up to the front steps of the haunted looking building. Orihime pulled out a old looking key which was starting to rust around the edges. She slipped it into the metal keyhole and turned it to the left.

There was an unlocking noise, indicating that the door was able to be opened. All three girls leaned their weight against the heavy door and it slid against the floor, creaking at the hinges. The girls took off their shoes and padded along the floor, it would have been silent if it wasn't for the constant creaking of the old wooden floorboards as it took their weight.

All three of them were about to sneak upstairs but they heard a booming woman's voice, screeching at them from the large kitchen. "And where have you been!" The voice demanded.

_**okayyyyy here's chapter 3! Hope you liked it...I'm gonna be honest, I haven't started the next chapter and I'm not completely sure when it will be posted but stay tuned, it is most probable that it will be less than a year away ;) of and Ellie, those personal jokes...nobody else pay attention to those, there shouldn't be many more of :)**_

_**Anyway, until next time**_

_**Iloveulquihime1~**_


End file.
